The Heart Is Deceitful
by Sometimes-You've-Gotta-Live
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella for Tanya, Bella joins a band. Until Victoria finds the band and changes them all. Bella see's Alice and Jasper at a concert and visits the Cullens again after 20 years. But will she accept Edward with open arms? I dont think so!
1. Chapter 1 Remembering

Chapter 1

Sometimes I think what I could have done to make him leave. I knew I was a handful, but I thought he loved me. But it was all just a lie… a great big lie. I can remember the day that he left,

"_Bella, we need to talk."_

"_Sure, Edward, what's up?" I asked, he looked guilty, shameful, almost._

"_It's not working, you and I." He said looking down. I could see that his eyes… held no emotion._

"_Why! No, No, No, NO! YOU SAID! YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME! YOU SAID, you said you loved me." I was on the verge of breaking down, right there._

"_I'm sorry, Bella, I….. I found somebody else." He said, with a clear sparkle in his beautiful topaz eyes that I had fallen for._

"_She's beautiful; she's one of us….. Tanya." He said. I couldn't believe that he was telling me about the one I was losing him to._

"_SHUT UP! NO! You get back here right now! You're not leaving me! You can't! You pompous jack ass!" It hurt. Like knives stabbing into me over and over again._

"_Bella, you showed me what it was like to love somebody for the first time. I will never forget you Bella Swan." And with that he was gone. I collapsed onto the floor, and grasped at my chest. It felt like it was falling apart. Like I was falling apart. Then everything went black, the last thing I heard was a blood curdling scream….coming from me._

I was found sometime later by a man named San Uley. Charlie was worried sick about me. The doctors told me that I had gone into a state of shock and that I could hear but wouldn't respond. All of my friends came to see me, even Jessica. After about 5 months, I started to respond to people, and eat properly.

Right now, it is June. Still no sign of him. Charlie begged and pleaded for me to move on, but I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried and no matter how many people asked me to go to dinner or dances. I still said no.

I was at school when I heard about the big graduation party at Mike Newtons house. I decided, what the heck! I should go so that Charlie doesn't send me to Jacksonville. This place is the only memory of him that I have. I thought about Alice, and how she would throw such a big party. I went to Port Angeles to get an outfit. Considering the fact that all of my clothes were too big for me now.

I got a nice pair of dark wash skinny jeans with a black tube top, and black chucks.. **(A.N. Outfit on Profile)** I thought that if I was coming out, nobody was going to stop me.

The party was…loud. So I spent most of the time in the corner waiting for something to happen. And believe it or not, something did. They were doing karaoke. Nobody knew that I actually had a nice voice! And like I said before, nobody was going to stop me now.

I jumped on stage after Lauren, who sang Milkshake by who knows who. It sounded like a slut's song. I decided on singing a random song by Evanescence and after I was done the crowd gave me a standing ovation.

After a month or so, my singing talent got around and bands were asking me to be there lead singer! I accepted the offer to a band called Flyleaf. They asked if I was a good song writer and I said I would take a shot at it. It turns out that I was pretty good and ended up with a lot of hit singles.

My life changed so much after I came into my fame. For one, I was a lot easier to find for Victoria. And so she found me and tortured me for 3 days. Yep, she turned me into a vampire, and then did the same with my band. I felt horrible. It was my entire fault.

We ended up hiding out in a secluded area in Asia until we could return to the public eye with our band again. I told the band my ENTIRE story and they forgave me quite easily. I was shocked, but we were all a family, and we all stuck together. We had problems, of course, with our age and names, and ending up finding out my talent. I can change the appearance of myself and others.

Our new band was Paramore, and my name was Haley Williams. My coven, and band, was basically a bunch of awesome guys, though they were just my bro's.

Zack is the youngest, he was 17 when we were changed, he has brown hair, an awkward face (I'm just being mean), and is medium built. He played the drums, and his power was invisibility. Next, is Josh. He and Zack are brothers. He is probably the most sensitive out of all of them. He was 20 when he got changed. He has short brown hair, kind of skinny, and played guitar. His power was telekinesis. My last band mate, Jeremy, is the oldest. He is 22, built, with brown hair. He played bass and his power was future seeing, except his was set in stone.

As for me, I was now Haley Williams. I have crazy red and orange hair with a basic spike. My powers are not only the changing of appearances but I can steal people's powers. I was lead singer, and songwriter of Paramore .I was a new person, and the best part was, nobody would know who I really was. I could start all over. My life now is hectic, I'm always at a concert or an interview. But I got used to it.

**(A.N. EVERYBODIES PICS ARE ON PROFILE)**


	2. Chapter 2 Stalker Much!

Chapter 2

"Haley, the concert is in 30!" My band manager, Leah, screamed.

"Alright, alright! Jesus, Leah, calm down!" I screamed back. Leah was a very strange girl, er vampire, she could be super sweet but she was a complete devil, otherwise. Today, I was performing at Madison Square Garden, for a charity event. I was excited because I knew so many people would be there.

"God dammit, Haley if you do not get out here right now!" .God.

"Leah, if you do not shut the hell up I will personally rip you to pieces!" Ok, so I had a little temper, who didn't!?! I stomped out to the back of the stage and glared at a smiling Leah.

"Awww honey your ok!" She said in a sickly sweet voice. Sometimes I just wanted to slap the smirk off her face.

"Ok Leah, I'm here! Where is the rest of the band! Why aren't you hassling them to get out here?" I swear she hated me.

"You know I love you the most!" Yea, sure. "Well ya look great!" I did.

I was wearing a black and gray ripped t-shirt with silver chains hanging from the rips, with black leggings, under a torn mini skirt, and black hooker heels. **(A.N. Outfit on Profile) ** I looked around and saw the band coming out of there fitting rooms. They were all wearing jeans, dress shirts, and a black vest. They looked good, but they were like my bro's, just my bro's. They all looked me over and started grinning. They didn't have the same motto as me….but still understood my heart ache and didn't bug me about going out.

"And now! The band you've all been waiting for! **PARAMORE**!!" The croud went crazy after the annoying intercom voice spoke.

"Well guys, here goes nothing!" With that I ran onto stage and started jumping up and down.

"Are you ready!" The croud roared with agreement. "I said **'Are you READY'**!" We started out with Misery Business. A lot of my songs are inspired by the Cullen's, Eddie, and his little tramp.

I'm in the business of misery  
Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
That's ticking like a clock

It's a matter of time  
Before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine  
She caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I can't lie  
He was the only one for me

Two weeks and we caught on fire  
She's got it out for me  
But I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter  
People never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more  
I'm sorry, that'll never change

And about forgiveness  
We're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up  
Now look this way

Well there's a million other girls  
Who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible  
To get to who

They want and what they like  
It's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

I looked out into the crowd and saw that they were pumped! I planned on singing 5 songs-

Misery Business

That's What You Get

Brighter

Never Let This Go

My Heart

After I sang all of my songs I saw two people in the crowd that I never thought I would see again-Alice and Jasper! Score one for me! After all this time! I was ecstatic! Holy Crap! There here! But why? As far as I know they don't like rock? Hm? Oh well! It still rocks for me! I decided to sing two more songs- you see I went through a period where I could only write songs about the Cullen's, soooo I have a song for each!

"Is everybody here as pumped as I am!" I asked the crowd,

"**Yeaaaaaa**!!" They screamed back,"Ok then! I think I'm going to sing two more songs!" As soon as I said that the crowd went wild! I turned around to look at the band,

"Ok I was thinking about singing Fences and I Can't Remember." I said. They nodded back, as I looked back into the crowd and saw Alice on Jaspers shoulders; they were getting closer to the stage.

Turn around you say  
excuse the attitude but I haven't eaten today  
and my eyes are turning grey  
what's your name?

I can't remember... I can't remember

Bring me down you try  
Feel the pain and keep it all in till you die  
Without eyes you cannot cry  
Whose to blame?

I cant remember... I cant...

Remember identity, the visions in my mind from times  
That haven't come yet

Screamin at me  
And mama, mama, ooh...my angry thoughts of infancy

Knocked down but I have enough hate to breathe  
Down your throat and steal your energy  
You took everything but my will to be here  
Now the loss of your daughter won't make me bleed

I am alive

Ok so- explanation time! That was an emo time for me because I was putting myself in Alice's shoes, and I couldn't imagine how she can be so happy.

I looked out into the crowd and saw Alice's face, I watched as she started to understand, then I saw her go into shock. Ha she hasn't seen anything yet!

I'm sitting in a room,  
Made up of only big white walls and in the halls  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door, and they know exactly what we're here for.

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.

You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from,  
Don't you know by now,  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.

And it's obvious that your dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.

If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your fences,  
Set restrictions, separate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight,  
Just blame the limelight.

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.

And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile.

Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in.  
Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.

Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talkin  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.  
Yeah, oh oh open wide,  
'Cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.

(Alice POV)

Holy Crap! She's looking at me! Yay! She said that she's singing two more songs, I'm super excited!!

"I told you that we should have come here!" I said to Jazzy. He looked up at me and smiled,

We were weaving through the crowds while she said her song,

Turn around you say  
excuse the attitude but I havent eaten today  
And my eyes are turning grey  
Whats your name?

I cant remember... I cant remember

Bring me down you try  
Feel the pain and keep it all in till you die  
Without eyes you cannot cry  
Whos to blame?

I cant remember... I cant...

Remember identity, the visions in my mind from times  
That haven't come yet

Screamin at me  
And mama, mama, ooh...my angry thoughts of infancy

Knocked down but I have enough hate to breathe  
Down your throat and steal your energy  
You took everything but my will to be here  
Now the loss of your daughter won't make me bleed

I am alive

Hmmmm this sounds realy familiar, ok lets see, can't remember-well I cant remember; visions; alive.....ok realy creepy that this describes…..me?

Shes starting another song and this time im paying close attention!

I'm sitting in a room,  
Made up of only big white walls and in the halls  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door, and they know exactly what we're here for.

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.

You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from,  
Don't you know by now,  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.

And it's obvious that your dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.

If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your fences,  
Set restrictions, seprate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight,  
Just blame the limelight.

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.

And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile.

Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in.  
Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.

Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talkin  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.  
Yeah, oh oh open wide,  
'Cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.

Neeeearghhhhh!!!!! Holy Crap.

Stalker Much?

**And there it is! Well than that was quite interesting don't ya think! Sorry I HAD to put in the stalker thing!**


	3. Chapter 3 Under The Bed

Chapter 3

Bella P.O.V

"Hayley! What the hell was up with that song change! I did not see that in the plans! HAYLEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" I look up at Leah from my phone, "Whaaat! I wanted to play a few more songs for my oh-so-loving fans! Big deal!" Geesh she's making it seem like I killed them!

I'm currently in my dressing room being punished for not sticking to the plans. I'm going to be signing stuff later so they were setting up all the crap outside in the halls. I looked up at the door to the boys' room seeing them peek out and give me a thumbs up, and Jeremy ran in and grabbed me.

"Sorrrrry Leah! We have to go!" Jeremy ran into the other room with me, "Dude! I just risked my life, you owe me!" I laughed as Jeremy started pacing around the room with Leah outside banging the crap out of the door.

"Don't break it Leah!" I shouted to her,

"I'll break whatever the hell I want to break!" she screamed back. We headed out to the halls just as the crowd was forming. I sat down next to the band and we all started signing.

I looked up at the next person and saw Alice and Jasper. Hooray. I knew this was coming to.

"Ooookay, who should I make this one out to?" I asked Alice, her golden eyes sparkling; "Make this one out to Jasper, and this one out to Alice." She said in her cute little voice.

"Alrighty, tell the family I said hello!" I smiled brightly at them, they looked confused but walked off anyways. "Oh wow, Hayley, Way to be unnoticed!"The band said to me under there breath.

"Heey! I resent that! I have a right to be known!" I said back, did I though? Did I really have the right to march back into the lives? Well since when have I cared!

We finished signing about half an hour later, we all headed back to our hotel, and I simply changed my appearance, and my clothes, and started heading out,

"Guys I'm going out, k!" I yelled into the doors, "K! I heard from all of them.

I walked out of the hotel not being noticed by any of the stupid paparazzi stationed outside; they simply cast one glance at me and continued their search for one of my band members doing something stupid like streaking the lobby.

I followed Alice's and Jasper's scent to a hotel in town, I entered and took the elevator up to the floor in the middle of the hotel then I took the stairs to the floor that I heard Alice's thoughts on I decided on doing things so she wouldn't see me breaking into her room.

I waited in the staircase for them to leave to go to the pool or something, when I saw them leave I waited for them to get into the elevator until I made my way into their room by stealing the universal key card at the front desk. When I got in I saw three suitcases with a crap load of clothes in it, Alice will be Alice, I thought as I looked around. I saw at a desk that they had multiple tickets for shows and concerts.

I was so busy snooping that I didn't hear the start to enter the room, I was in the bedroom so I had about I second to make up my mind about where to hide, ok well under the bed it is, I thought. I was careful to think about going to the beach and shopping so that Alice would only get those visions.

I looked into the thoughts of Alice and she suspected nothing, they made their way into the bedroom and sat on the bed, I really hoped that they would go out to get something but alas my luck is still as bad as ever…. OH CRAP, OH CRAP ok no panic, no panic, can't let Jasper feel that, but how could I not panic when they were starting to… do things on the bed, oh CRAP! Ok calm Bella calm.

I CANT DO THIS! I silently slipped from under the bed and began the great crawl through the bed room,

"Who the hell are you!? What are you doing in our hotel room! Why were you under the bed!" He was rambling so I cut in, "Shut up! God! You're more annoying then Alice and her little shopping sprees!" I yelled. I still looked human so this was pretty confusing for him.

"Wait! How do you know her name?" That was it for him, he lunged at me and I easily dodged his attack I used one of my powers and in a split second had him wrapped in blue flames. It wouldn't hurt him, just contain him. He looked scared to death.

"Jasper, I need you to calm down!" I looked at Alice on the bed and she looked so scared, as soon as I was sure that he wasn't going to go crazy I let him go and he ran to Alice and held her in his arms.

"Who are you!" I looked at him, and frowned. I should probably tell them I guess…

"You have to promise not to tell!" They nodded their heads. "Ok well here goes nothing!" and I transformed into Hayley.

"-Gasp-"

"Yea I know shocked!" Alice jumped out of Jasper's arms and flew into me giving me the biggest hug ever! I hugged her back until Jazzy poo snatched her from me.

"Hey!" Alice and I shouted, "She's dangerous!" he scolded her.

"No! Im really not! You attacked me! What was I supposed to do!" He looked away. Alice spoke for the first time, "What are you doing in our hotel room?" she asked with honest curiosity, "I was snooping, what any caring, family member would do!" they looked confused, "But you're not family" they said.

Hmmmmm should I tell them? Not yet! I think I'll wait a little.

"Well if I'm not family then how would I know all about you guys!" They looked at me like I was crazy,

"You know nothing about us!" Jasper shouted,

"Oh yea! Well then Jasper Whitlock, 19; and Mary-Alice Brandon, 17. How would I know that! Jasper Whitlock, who LIED about his age to get into the confederate army. Then changed by Maria, who was pretty much a slave driver for the new born army. You are an empath, and was found by Mary-Alice here, in what, the 60's? Is that about right? You were the last to join the vegetarian way of life and attacked Bella Swan on her 18th birthday, then causing Edward to leave her." I said in one breath they had a mixture of horror and shock on their faces.

"Mmk, Mary-Alice Brandon of Biloxi, Mississippi. Started having visions and told her parents about it, they then sent her to a mental facility, marking her death with her admittance. She was changed by a worker because James the Tracker was going to feed on her. James then killed the man. When you woke up you had no memory of your past life, but you still had visions and saw you and Jazz and the Cullens! You set out to find both, and you succeeded!" They were staring at me with their mouths hanging open.

"H-h-how did you know all of t-t-that?" Alice asked in a shaky voice,

"Magic." I said and laughed, and began to leave the bedroom. "Are you guys coming?!?!"

They looked at me, then each other, and shrugged their shoulders, and ran after me.

**I am so, so, so, sorry! I didn't mean to keep you guys waiting so long! And the funniest thing is- I hate authors that do that, start a story then abandon it.. so from now on I will try my hardest to update! BTW you guys don't have to review but I found that getting reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside, and it makes me feel like a better author cause I know I suck!**


	4. Chapter 4 Surprise!

Chapter 4

Alice POV

_Holy SHIT! HAYLEY WILLIAMS IS IN MY ROOM! HA! IN YOUR FACES WORTHLESS-LESS LUCKY- OTHER FANS_!

I had literally started jumping around by now. Jasper started to bounce, before he realized what he was doing; Hayley lead us into the halls and to the elevator. As we were waiting a family arrived and entered the elevator with us.

"HI!" I _said, _more like screamed. The little girl backed into her mother,

"Hi there," the mother said, "Whats your name little girl?" She asked in a squeaky little voice. I stared at her like she was crazy, then a sly grin slinked onto my face.

"Im Alice!" I said, then turned to Jasper. "This is my boyfriend Jasper!" She looked at Jasper and smiled,

"Oh are you her friend?" She asked, "Don't worry, I understand, Imaginations run wild I guess!" She said thinking he was my _pretend_ boyfriend. A puzzled expression appeared in my face,

"No he's my real boyfriend!" I said with a pout. She laughed,

"Of course sweetie!" She said in that irritating voice. I turned to Jasper and gave him a real kiss, I wrapped my legs around his waist and held him to me. When I pulled away and looked at the lady, she looked disgusted.

"_CHILD MOLESTER!_" She screamed at Jasper, and started to hit him with her purse, he flinched away from her, and looked up at the elevator floor screen. We were on the 8 out of the 48 floors.

"Ma'am! He's not a child molester! I'm just fun sized! So stop hitting him with your stupid ugly purse!" She was confused, and I didn't care the 1st floor came and we exited, with Hayley in front.

"Nice show you put on there, Alice!" Hayley said as soon as we exited the hotel. I smirked,

"Thanks! I couldn't do it without Jazzy!" I said, "Did you drive here?"

"Nope I ran." Hayley said.

"K, we can take our car then." I lead her to the car, and got in the front seat. "So where too Hay-"

When I turned around Hayley wasn't Hayley anymore, she was the girl that snuck into our hotel room. Her power. Of course!

"Hey can you change other people?" I asked seriously curious.

"Ha, look in the mirror, Hon!" She said. When I looked I saw-saw-ROSALIE! HA THIS IS SOO COOL!

Jasper did a double take when he saw me,

"ALICE!" He screamed, then looked at Hayley. "Wow! Make me someone!" She started thinking,

"Alice, who should I make him?" She asked me, I began to think.

"How about Edward?" I thought about Edward, and how…..Awkward, he was. I looked up at Jazzy and saw Edward in his place. Edward wasn't really my type, but he's pretty hot! I ran my hand through my hair and was amazed at the softness and length of it. Hayley was smiling at us, and I got the feeling that she needed us somehow. I just couldn't figure it out, but I had a feeling I would soon.

Hayley P.O.V-

I truly missed them. I missed Alice's quirkiness. I missed Jasper's quiet and calm personality. I missed them all. I was on my way to where I knew the Cullen's would be. I know it sounds a little juvenile but I really wanted to show them who I really was. Not for Edward, but for Alice and Esme. The people I know cared about me.

As I was driving through the outskirts of the town, I began to think about life. And what mine used to be like. It was so simple. With a loving dad, and a wonderful vampire family. But it was all a lie. They left me, and tore my world down.

I had Alice tell me the directions to their house, and we were now on the porch. Alice opened up the doors and I looked inside and saw Esme and Carlisle on the couch. They looked up and their faces lit up when they saw Alice and Jasper. I could tell they really cared for them.

"Rosalie, Edward! Your home!" Esme exclaimed.

"Welcome home, you two. Rosalie, How did you get a hold of Edward? " Carlisle asked. I looked over at them and laughed. They looked like they were about to as well. I turned them back to there regular forms and stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Ashley. My power is to change the appearance of people." I used the name of the girl I was in the form of. Everybody laughed, and I stopped when I saw how nice my life could be.

"I really cannot do this anymore." They all looked confused. " I just can't-can't do this anymore." I felt like I was going to have a breakdown. It was all just the big lie that I was living. I could be with this family. Just a small part. Maybe Esme and Carlisle's new adopted daughter. Or the Cullen children's long lost family. But I had to be apart of there love again.

"I know that years back, you lost a girl named Isabella Swan." I said with my eyes closed.

"Oh, my dear, do you have another power?" Esme said with a confused look on her face.

"No, but I can tell you that she was apart of my life as well." I said breathing out slowly. Alice's head snapped up in shock.

"How? How did you know that girl? Is that why you came to see us? Where is she now? Is she okay?"

"Alice please calm down! Just relax and could you all close your eyes very quickly? I know it's a weird request but could you?" I waited for the confused look to disappear and their eyes to close. I closed my eyes as well and imagined my regular form. My natural form, that I hadn't been in so long. I felt out of place to have my wavy, long brown hair. After the change I did look a little different, but I know I still looked like my human form. Just a little more pale, and a little more beautiful.

"Ok you can open them now." I looked at their face as it slowly changed from shocked, to sad, to surprised.

"B-B-Bella." Alice breathed out.

"Oh my Bella!" And Esme gave me such a heart warming hug. Carlisle still looked a little shocked, but he stepped forward anyways.

"How are you here?" He asked in a dazed voice.

"Victoria changed me and my band. After you left I changed a lot, but Victoria finalized my new life."

"Why didn't you try to find us!" Alice screamed before jumping on me, and knocking to me the floor.

"Well to tell you the truth I wasn't sure I wanted to have you back in my life." They all looked solemn.

"So I guess you know why."


End file.
